Unashamed Tears
by K.D. Wagner
Summary: Because of a mistake made in the past Harry has lost the one person he loved. Is it a curse? Is history repeating itself? Read to find out!
1. Unashamed Tears

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and Co. then I would live in a big mansion and have lots of money. I don't live in a mansion so guess what NOT MINE!!!  
  
Author's Note: You can tell me whatever you like because I wrote this during Keyboarding. Just remember if you flame me I'm just going to toast marshmallows!!!  
  
Tears Cascading out of emerald eyes Welling up and pouring out his soul Eyes that pierce your heart Eyes that have seen more than they let on Not afraid of showing his feelings Not ashamed or releasing his emotions For all that was once loved is gone The light that once illuminated his life was Extinguished Never to come back... 


	2. The Road to Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter & Co. I have exactly $10 so don't sue me!!!  
  
With each step the pain grows stronger Each move the agony increases But as recollections come So does tranquility The girl with flaming hair The women he had come to love Dying in the name of love  
  
Ending her life to save another  
  
A power much greater than her own Defeated by love once again Falling into the darkness Bringing an innocent live with him Leaving one behind To mourn the loss of his beloved 


	3. Remembrance

Disclaimer: If you were to sue me you would have no case because the Genius J.K. own all  
  
A/N: Ok this chappie is in Harry's POV for the peoples out there who are confused. Please enjoy and review!  
  
When I think of the way it feels to look into your eyes I can't help but think of all the good times lost  
  
I can't help but remember the feel of your skin the smell of your hair and the happiness I felt with you  
  
As I recall all I love about you I slip deeper into longing  
  
I know you are not returning I know it is over I hope, I pray that I am living in a nightmare and will wake soon  
  
With every breath I take you grow nearer and then slip away into darkness once more  
  
You died because of me Your last breath was expelled to early due to my ignorance  
  
You died because someone loved to little and you loved to much  
  
How many times do I think of you? 


	4. Is love enough?

Author's Note: Ok for all you people who don't know who Harry is mourning over here is the answer: Ginny. Ok its cliché but I really think they go good together. However Voldemort did not kill her. I think I'm going to turn it into a story from the next chapter on. Review so I know what do. I hope you love me enough to review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I write this every time but yet it does not reach my head Not Mine!! Oh poo!  
  
He knew he had to let go  
  
That there was no coming back  
  
The road that had been taken had no outlet  
  
The choice she had taken was final  
  
The love she had felt was powerful enough to sustain her  
  
Shouldn't it help him too? 


	5. Why?

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!  
  
Author's note: I have decided to change this into a story since I couldn't go farther with the poem. ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
  
Harry Potter silently thought about what went wrong that day. Had it all been planned maybe the tragedy would have never taken place. What if he had never met her? No, that is unimaginable. He wouldn't be standing here reminiscing if it hadn't been for her. He wouldn't have felt that wonderful feeling. The sensation he felt every time he recalled anything about her. He wouldn't have experienced love. Why had he insisted on trusting him? Why hadn't he believed the people who had always been there? His friends and family had warned him why hadn't he listened? Why? The question seemed to be concreted into his mind lately.  
  
As Harry continued to think about the situation he had encountered a thought crossed his mind: this has happened before!  
  
What had Ginny done for him? What had his mother done for him? Harry continued his thoughts. What had that piece of slime done to him? What had Peter done to his parents? It all matched! It was all the same! Why hadn't he seen it before? Why?  
  
Author's Note: Ok so it was a bit short but I had to bring that thought into Harry's mind. Now press this button here. 


End file.
